


Here, Mi Amor

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Paul/Sol/Kenny [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Origin Story, Romantic Fluff, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Origin stort for Eclipse (Paul) and how he met Sol and Kenny. (Warning Sol isnt mine xD)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/gifts).



Seeing him sleeping so peacefully, those gorgeous locks spread out the bed, his beautiful freckled face. Knowing the other isn't too far from behind. I could hear the shower running, with the need for them is only increasing each day. 

Some would say I'm part of the problem, but contrary to their belief, I'm only helping. I lived for generations and seen things no person should. I've done so many crimes that I should be arrested and beaten to a bloody pulp. 

Somehow I became something different. Well for the fact, that I have two dates. Two wonderful and amazing boyfriends. They’re like angels. So beautiful that I could (barely) almost see their gorgeous white feathered wings. 

Closing my eyes, I could only remember how I met them. It was by accident and my god, they were so gorgeous. I was only 9 when I met them. At first, Sol was dating Kenny before I even had the chance. I wasn't completely jealous, but I see the way they behave. How they fit like a glove. 

I could remember their looks when they found out I was Eclipse. The new villain working with Professor Chaos and General Disarray. And over time, General Disarray didn't want to play villain, so I had to pick up the scraps and damages along the way. 

I carried some of his plans as I followed Professor Chaos’s plans as well. But eventually he didn't want to be Professor Chaos anymore. It was left to me. I mean I was used to working alone but having both Butters and Dougie right there, it was almost crushing right then. 

When Professor Chaos and General Disarray were no more, I barely became a problem to any member of Freedom Pals, hell almost invisible. I thought, what can I use my powers for? Sure, I wanted some kind of chaos.

There wasn't much I could do. But after many times doing my own thing, I caught Butters father physically harming to the point where Butters was almost sent to the hospital. At the point, I didn't questioned myself. I joined the fight and won against the bastard. Seeing Butters harmed beyond good was what drove me to help him. 

There wasn't much I could do. That was the case until I asked Kyle's dad, he knew things, and he told me how I could possibly help. I took his words to heart. I didn't stay long when he gave me those ideas. Over time, I did so many crimes. But I had a purpose. 

Something good underneath all the bad I've done in my past. I knew it will never truly be enough for all the crimes I did. 

I never meant to fall in love with them both. I was right, but I grew to respect them and equally love them. It became hard to ignore those feelings. Hell, I had to buy four to five journals per day just to write how cute, handsome, or down right beautiful they were. 

It only increased and with me being Eclipse, I let out a few cat puns and accidentally let out a flirt. I was so embarrassed, but I was able to leave much with my disdain a few injuries. 

But as time went on, I slowly was added, from stranger to friend to lover. 

There wasn't a day I would exchange for that. Never in a million years. I could remember how everything fell in place. 

Opening my eyes, seeing his chest moving softly, I unconsciously sighed like a love sick fool. Their friends would say shit, but I keep a respectable distance. Hell I was glad with the limited amount of friends I've had. Wendy, Bebe, Scott, Butters, Jimmy, and Tweek. 

Hell I became friends with all the girls, I occasionally get invited to their slumber parties. With many look, but I honestly didn't care. We would talk about boys, do makeovers, pedicures, and oh the amount of fun we've had. 

I taught them some spanish as they helped me with some of my other projects. Even though Wendy was Call Girl. It didn't matter, I shared some info I gathered from the police, with some input from the girls. 

I thought I hid my villain identity pretty well. That's until Wendy found out. We had some interesting conversations about that. She always asked why I did such things. It was completely opposite of a villain. 

I explained, “How can I be a hero for the things I've done? I am a villain to the abusive parents. But a hero to the children.” 

There was so many things I could've  replied with, but somehow that was the best I've had. That's until I got captured by them. Freedom Pals. I was in the middle of a very important heist. 

I had to rescue a small building, there was maybe four kids at best. I don't know who was abusing them, however they needed to leave. They needed to leave from there. I was taking the quickest route over there. I seem to fail somewhere between town to the building. 

I barely picked up their movements. Generally I keep away from their scouting routes. I must've ran next to one of them or near them to see me. Either way, I barely made it. The eldest of the three died, shotgun to the chest. I was able to get the other three, the youngest was clingy and was crying nonstop, which I would never blame them. 

As I got them to some place safe, I was completely wrong. Because the police swarmed the place. The three was take back to the abusive bastard. And I was captured by Freedom Pals. 

I was there, waiting for them to do whatever. I never defended myself. Tried not to speak, but they had the wrong information. They were ignorant. That was until Butters defended for me. Why he was there, I didn't know. He knew, because I chatted with him about my villain goals and whatnot. 

So I wasn't expecting what Butters did for me, but I stayed silent. They all argued as I felt Timmy pry into my mind. There wasn't much you can hide from him. I didn't fight him, but I kept him out of somethings, however he saw what I saw. 

He knew my feelings, he also knew about my crush. I hated him for that. I felt anger as he dug deeper. But he found something, something he shouldn't have. 

My past. Like a flash of memories, it blinded him and stunned him to not responding. The other freaked out, I wouldn't blame them, but I still kept silent. They decided until Timmy gets back into the real world, I was under a 24 hour watch. 

Staying in a chair or room. Either way, I kept to myself. I knew my older brother, Lukas was covering for me. He always got my back. Even though now, I was on my own. 

I didn't know how long until Timmy came back into the room with Mysterion and Sol on his heels. Or wheels. Either way, I wasn't interested. I made it clear in my head. 

I wasn't joining their group. I won't join their group. Timmy was surprised by that, but he decided to let me go. But he wanted me to answer a question with one hundred percent honesty. 

I was thrown a bone, I needed to know about the three. They were still in danger. Timmy asked about my feelings for Sol and Kenny were true. 

I wasn't sure how to respond with words, but instead I gave him all my feelings whenever they were around. How they make me feel when they gave me smiles. The little touches. The concern when I had a small cut. 

I shared those thoughts. Giving him every ounce of emotions, I didn't realize that Timmy wasn't the only person in my head. Hell it took me forever to figure out why Sol was being nicer to me. Both in civilian clothes and in villain clothes. 

Mysterion though was another story. I didn't exactly get along with him, but I will admit he was a pretty boy up close. And sometimes he is just so many things at once. But the thing is, underneath the hood, he was a good person. 

But I wasn't sure where to begin with him. I try to stay away from his gaze, those piercing eyes, it was almost unbreathable. Hell, I became so much like Tweek it was terrifying. 

When I was free, I left without a word. The others complained, but I didn't stay. Not with the handicap fucker reading my mind. Finding things he shouldn't have. 

When I checked for those three, the building the live in was completely barren. As if no one lived there. I was mad. The dead body was still there, I check where they could've disappeared too, but my search returned empty handed and the taste of defeat. 

I was so angry about that, because I wasn't strong enough to save them. Wasn't fast enough to save them. I struggled with the thought that they were probably dead or worse. 

Butters tried to lessen the blow, but there was only so much the poor innocent blond could do. But eventually I helped Butters leave his home, away from the fuckwads his parents are. But he was placed in an adoption home for days, he was quickly depressed after many parents found out he wasn't so innocent. 

I felt horrible for what I did for Butters. I was barely my cheerful self. Tweek tried to help, but it wouldn't work. Jimmy told a few jokes but even the shittiest jokes didnt work their magic on me. I became just as mopey as Butters was. 

That's until I visited the church. I needed an adult. I wanted someone to listen. I wouldn't trust any other adult except Father Maxi. He knew what to tell me, even though it was bible verses. And sometimes I didn't understand a lick of things. 

But he was able to explain that sometimes parents wanted someone younger with full innocence than partial. I knew what I said wasn't needed but it came out before I could correct myself.

“Thats bullshit! Why can't they take him out? He's already miserable as fuck in that rundown piece of shit orphanage.” 

I didn't mean to shout. I didn't mean to express anger to him. But he seemed to understand my emotions. There wasn't much he could've done, but he gave me a hug. 

That interaction taught me something. Time has a way to wound you to the point of breaking. But it can also heal the most damaged people. With a new found purpose, I needed a better attack plan. 

Needed to find a way to get kids adopted faster. But to also find certain parents. With several lessons on hacking and creating my own Trojan Horse, I was able to place it into the police HQ. 

From the time I took the lesson, I didn't know about Butters being adopted. I had zero clue. Not until much later. When I saw those beautiful blue eyes staring at me. Tears pooled from our eyes, feeling him in my arms, I felt happy he was free. But I knew this was also the time to heal for him. 

“Are you going to stand there all night, or will you join us in bed, mi amor?” 

Feeling peppering kisses drew me out of my thoughts. Tilting my head, I could recognize that dirty blond anywhere. Chuckling, I let him lead me to bed. We took our favorite spots between the lovely redhead. 

Gently, I combed my hand through his hair as Kenny gave me this look. I didn't need to tell him my thoughts. It's rare for me to get stuck in my own head. But sometimes, it helps. 

I could remember how soft Kenny's voice could reach. How caring Sol can be. Or how gorgeous they look. It almost infectious how they can make me feel. Almost like the first day I saw them. 

It was late for us, but I didn't care. Kenny was laying on his side, I could feel how my heart jumped, like a sudden burst of emotions. 

Smiling softly, I leaned further into the bed as they hold each other. Gently moving Sol hair, I scooted closer. Feeling his breath hitting my skin, I felt almost giddy like. 

Kissing his freckled covered cheek, I sensed Kenny rubbing my head softly. Holding Sol and Kenny, I could hear the soft breathing as everything fell in place. Much like a cat, I stayed awake a little long, staring into those beautiful eyes, blinking softly and slowly, I could feel Kenny chuckle in bed. 

“Seriously, you already have a cat outfit, telling cat puns, and now your showing cat behavior?” 

Softly picking up his hand up, I gave a quick kiss. 

“You know, cats are pretty flexible. I'm kinda curious if you want to find out when Sol wakes up?” 

“Only if you sleep. Because we won't show any mercy, tiger.” 

“Well then, nighty night Mystery Boy~” 

Laying my head on the pillow, I gently brought my face closer to Sol and softly bump our noses carefully without waking him up. Closing my eyes for the last time, I dreamed of the days to come.


	2. Dreamless wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never updated this one. So why not.

Many would question why I do the things I do. But honestly, I want to help every child out of their abusive homes. Even though what I was doing is somewhat wrong, it didn't really matter to me. 

 

I am a literally an Aztec moon god. If I really wanted to, I can change the moons colors with a single thought. Hell, ever since that fateful day, I struggled with being solo for so long. Reincarnation is a bitch, I can't tell you how many times I died by arrows, rocks, gunshot wounds, starvation, animal attacks, or sacrificed to some petty ass god/goddess.

 

There is so much. Too much. It wasn't just cursed, but I had multiple books telling of my past. Written in ink and pencil. Most of them are in museums, some are so bad that they are kept hidden from public view. I've seen war through innocent eyes, slayed with vengeance, and looked at the destruction with pure sadness. 

 

I've seen it all, did all of the things people wished they could do. I traveled everywhere, I've seen things that people wouldn't believe. However this isn't the only curse I owned. 

 

I had this book, it reminds me of all the things I did wrong. All the murder, every single treason and crimes. But it wasn't just that, but it told stories way back. How legends, folklore, and myths were told as simple little jokes or a silly story to entertain us while we drank our ale. 

 

It's all in that book. Everytime I die, the book records it, and I would wake up with the book near me within arms reach. I would get curious of the book, touching it is always the biggest mistake, and receive the biggest backlash of the century. It would be so bad, that I would be immobile for days. 

 

It scares me everytime. Having to be reminded of all my deaths. All the depressive thoughts and mood swings. 

 

But ever since I was reincarnated with my mother, she married a moral man, who was the best father ever, but he died of old age. And then she had to marry a nymph, who might I add was good at first but eventually became downright dickish. It's one thing to insult me, but it's another to insult my mother. 

 

She is the goddess of the oceans, the rivers, the protector of children. It's one thing to mess with the moon, but another for my mother. And we're not even counting on my older brother, Lukas, who is one of the many sun gods. He would easily turn up the heat.

 

I could remember how peaceful everything was. Where we had ourselves, but then we were hit with reality. All the wars, famine, all the horrible things we do. If I could go back, I would try to convince our tribe that what they in is false.  

 

There would be so many things I would shout at them. So many. But the fact I get to see them all, I know I would cry. It's been forever since I saw them. 

 

But are many things that has improved. Medicine, we struggled with different types of sickness. Food. 

 

Looking up, seeing the sky turn completely dark, I had a mission. Sneakily, I climbed up the metal platformers. Climbing up further and further, standing in front of a window. 

 

The fact that the windows blinds were still covering the window said everything. I needed to wait for the signal. Silently, I laid a little close to the window, but hidden myself so I'm not so easily spotted. Neither by Freedom Pals nor Coon and Friends. 

 

I couldn't help but remembered how Butters told me about quitting or retiring being Professor Chaos. I mean, I understood General Disarray, he was still a kid. But me and Butter, we are teenagers.

 

But how he told it, he sounded so sorrow. Or disappointed. Either way, it wasn't a good sound. I couldn't tell if I was mad, disappointed, or flabbergasted. I was so mad for Butters lying to me. Disappointed that he wouldn't lead me or tell me what I needed to do. But I was also taken back.

 

Lying that he will help me find my calling. But now I realized that he did help me. Just not the way he nor I expected. Sure he helped when he could, try to steer me to the right path. 

 

I wouldn't be who I am without his help. And for that I'm grateful. He always wou- 

 

Immediately I hear the signal. Turning my attention to here and now. I could see the curtains drawing away from the window. Seeing five very small faces. And two older face. When they opened the window, I could see the kids worry. 

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” 

 

“Yes I am sure.”

 

“And will she find us?”

 

I knew this is a make or break. But I need these girls trust. I opened my mouth, 

 

“Yes, she will not find any of you ever again. With the proof you have given me, we can lock her up for the rest of her life.” 

 

Holding out my hand, one of the youngest grabbed it. This was the first step of being free. They can have a better future, they can be free of this hell. No child deserves this. 

 

Slowly one by one, after the last and final child out of the shittiest room I've ever seen. Covered in broken beer bottles, unusual large piles of white powder, and so much more, I didn't have the heart to list. 

 

Carely leading them down nice and safely, I lead them to the safe house. It was one of the few orphanages I agree with. I drop off a few thousand of dollars to support these places. 

 

Of course one of the orphanages knew who the anonymous donator is. So I always sign it as Eclipse. Leading them up to the doors, I was about to knock when I noticed their footsteps have stopped. 

 

Turning around, I could see their worried look. I never want to separate family, but if it's to protect them then so be it. I will face hell's charges against my soul. 

 

Not needing to say anything, all five of kids looked at me. Gently taking off the googles, I stared into their faces. 

 

“I promise you, the women here will not harm you. I promise with every soul and atom in my body, they will never do you harm. But know they are protective mama bears. They have children of their own. I trust them, you can trust them.”

 

I could see my pep talk encouraged them to walk forward. The two olders though, they had questions. 

 

“How will we find you if we need help?” 

 

“One of the women have my number. You can call me.” 

 

“Are you sure they won't harm us?”

 

“Amelia, if I lie then you can kill me. Punch me. Break every bone in my body. You can harm me and I will not fight back.” 

 

Seeing her eyes widen at the statement I made, it was clear she didn't know what to do. But she did, eventually was nod her pretty little head. As they knocked on the doors, I disappeared once the snow started to fall a little fast. 

 

I know the ladies will take care of them. I need to pay her a visit. As I ran through the snow covered sidewalks, I could see a silhouette. Keeping myself out of sight, I climbed the roof corresponding to the silhouette’s roof. 

 

See them standing there, I felt the need to play a flirty villain. Almost, because I soon realize it was the fat shit. Basically Cartman or Coon. Seeing him standing over the roof, I could tell he was watching something. Following his head, I scouted with my eyes until it landed on a certain long haired redhead. 

 

And who else but the famous Mysterion. Smirking, I stayed hidden as the snow fell in a soon, but in a lighter fall. I could see they were also staying in place. 

 

Curiosity got the better of me, carefully I lowered myself and sneaked behind them. I knew Sol would sense me, he always knew. Sneaking up on Kenny though is a different note. 

 

Kneeling behind the two, I could see they were slightly shaking. I uncliped my cape and placed it on Sol’s shoulder. Seeing Kenny jumped a little, I gave my signatured smirk. 

 

“Looks like cats outta the bag. So whats a couple of kittens sneaking out so late?” 

 

Flirty banter between the two is always a welcoming, well somewhat. Sol doesn't chat often. However Kenny does. 

 

“Eclipse, what are you doing out?” 

 

I could hear the dull note. But I knew there was a curious tone hidden underneath the ‘deep’ voice. Nodding my head, I move over to Kenny's right side. Seeing Sol wrapping the cape around their little frame. 

 

“If it isn't my favorite kitten, besides you dear~ But if you must know, went out looking around town, saw the trash panda looking over you two tomcats.” 

 

I knew this wasn't his answer, but currently I don't need to tell my plans out loud. At least not in front of both Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals. 

 

“It's awfully late for two gorgeous kittens. Don't you know moma cat will get worried over her two kits?” 

 

Turning my attention away from Kenny, I looked at the building. Knowing this is none of my concern, but for whatever reason, my gut instincts told me to stay and watch. 

 

Normally my gut never does this. Well correct that, never reacted this badly before. 

 

But today it was right. As if the devil as spoken through the wicked and tainted souls, ‘she’ comes walking outside. With a purpose. As she moved further down the block, I knew who she is. I didn't realized, I have stayed quiet when she walked out of the apartment complex. 

 

I almost wanted to follow her, but it would sell out something and so far, only three people knew what I do. 

 

I might dress and act like a villain, but my actions speak of a hero and that's contradictory to the role I am playing and doing.

 

Though Cartman suspects I do something completely batshit insane. And honestly, same. But at the same time, no. 

 

“Eclipse, who is she.” 

 

A demanding tone. Not even facing them, I watched as ‘she’ makes a corner. I wanted to follow her. I needed to follow her. But the requires me to share info. I trust them, but not their friends, because they were dicks. Certain ones are dicks.

 

But Kenny and Sol they weren't dicks. Just as I turned around to give them an answer, Cartman jumped in and point his little fat finger at me. Shouting at the top of his lungs. 

 

“You were the one that murdered the group of kids at the park yesterday!” 

 

Somehow, this didn't surprised me. And yet, what did caught my attention was the murdered kids.

 

Turning my attention back to Kenny to see if what Cartman said is true, but I couldn't tell from his mask.

 

“What's wrong, Coon? Someone stole your cardboard box, eaten your trash food? Or did they mark their territory onto your box again?” 

 

Seriously, I didn't have the mood to deal with the fatass. However picking on him, I loved doing that. Seeing his cheeks turn red whenever the fat cunt doesn't have anything to say. But knowing him, he always have something to say.

 

“Shut it villain! We know you killed the four girls yesterday!” 

 

“I have not been in the park for four days.”

 

“But you didn't deny that you've killed the four girls!” 

 

“Okay, tell me detective jackass, give me the murder scene and give me the names of the four dead girls.”

 

“That's not what you will get murderer!” 

 

Raising my eyebrow, I sighed through my nose. I swear this fat fuck, I will kill him. 

 

“One you assume I murdered four girls. Two you also assumed I've been at the park, when I have bluntly told you I haven't been there in four days. Three you have no proof I did it. Also four, who are the four girls?!”

 

I really wanted to snap at him. Which I'm definitely doing when this shit is over. Human Kite got close and told me the four girls name after the fatass tried to be a dick. 

 

“Listen Eric, shut the fuck up. I will murder you like I supposedly did to those four girl.” 

 

Wasn't paying attention when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I almost was spooked, until I recognized it as Sol. Turning my attention back to Human Kite we went back and forth until Mysterion spoke up. 

 

“Eclipse’s story checks out. Also Cartman, shut up. However, you do need to tell us about the woman.”

 

Sighing once more, this was going to be one of those days. Great. 

 

“The lady is one of the abusive parents. In fact she is one of the most wanted criminal in Mississippi and Alabama. She is charged for two felonies, B&E, and four manslaughter.” 

 

Seeing almost everyone's eyes widen at the info. But honestly the fucks I give are none. 

 

“She had adopted five kids. Two older early teens and three between the ages of 2 through 6 years old.”

 

Staying silent, I didn't say where the kids were staying. They didn't need to know that. But eventually I began my pursuit on the woman. With the Freedom Pals on my back. What I was surprised to find out that she was the person they were looking for. 

 

When we did find her, she was walking back out of another alleyway. We followed her until they eventually got the police surrounding her. But the four recents murdered victims, it still stuck with me. 

 

I did leave when both Freedom Pals and police captured her. I already knew Sol and Kenny will ask me questions, but honestly I don't want to answer them. It's already difficult enough remembering what I have failed. Now the recent news of the kids. It was almost crushing. 

 

Sneaking through the window of our home, I undressed and climbed into bed. Not bothering to eat or drink. Only wishing this is a dream. Or some fucked up mental mind fuckery Timmy has on me.


End file.
